Dental Revenge
by MISSYAlexandra
Summary: Marine found dead at Quantico with all of his teeth professionally pulled. With two unknown dentists killing Navy personell, can the team catch them before one of their own winds up dead and toothless?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, so new fic, case fic, but it should be amusing along the way, came to me while I was brushing my teeth last night, this is not written to flame dentists or anyone who does anything with teeth, they're amazing people and my orthodontist has done a fabulous job with my braces (:

--

"Oooh, McGeek's email is still open" happily squealed Tony as he ran over to McGee's desk and begun fiddling with his computer.

"Tony if you had told him to go buy us lunch when he was going to the bathroom he would not have had time to do his pants up, let alone lock his computer"

"Provided he actually wears pants" Tony was sickened by the thought of McGee coming to work with no pants on.

"Now that is just plain disgusting, move over I want to see what McGee receives" said Ziva as she forcefully pushed him over to make room for herself.

"Hmmm….eBay alert, eBay alert, Facebook… ?"

"DiNozzo what the hell are you doing in my emails?" jumped three feet in the air thanks to being startled by McGee.

"What? How did you? How the hell did you sneak up behind me without me noticing? I mean come on, senior field agent here"

"Maybe you would have noticed if you were not so busy thinking about your last visit to " teased Ziva.

"It's expected of me!"

"True, but not so much of little McGee"

"Yeah McGee why did you go on ?" taunted Tony.

"You…I…..uh… you gave me the link, you said it was something good"

"Okay, for one, I don't go on at work, and two, why would I tell you to go on something good?" Tony managed to squeeze out between laughs.

Gibbs chose that moment to walk into the bullpen and headslap Tony before McGee could answer.

"Ouch" Tony cringed "what was that for Boss?"

"Discussing things way to grown up for McGee on my time" replied Gibbs as he sat down at his desk to get his weapons.

"Gear up, dead marine on base at Quantico, Ziva, you're driving"

"Good thing I didn't decide to have that milkshake after all" grimaced Tony.

--

"Why doesn't he have any teeth?" Tony questioned Ducky as he photographed the crime scene.

"Well, my young Anthony, it appears that after his demise someone pulled his teeth, and this was done by no means an amateur, whoever did this has a degree in dentistry"

"Well isn't that a great way to start the morning, we're looking for a crazy dentist who likes to pull the teeth out of dead people"

"Not just a crazy dentist who likes to pull teeth out of dead people, a germ-phobic one I believe" said Ziva as she jogged over with an evidence bag with scrubs and other bacteria protection equipment.

Tony examined the contents of the bag."You don't need all of that just to remove teeth, that looks like something Ducky wears when he's doing an autopsy, doesn't it Duck?"

"Yes it does, definitely a germ-phobe you're looking for" replied Ducky as he looked up from the victim and back down again.

"What do you got Duck?" enquired Gibbs as he approached the three, coffee cup in hand.

"Male, twenty five to thirty years old, one bullet through the head, he died approximately 7 hours ago, placing time of death around 0200 this morning, oh and this" Ducky passed a wallet found on the victim to Ziva.

"Sergeant Thomas Gunn, born November 22nd 1981" stated Ziva passing the wallet to Gibbs.

"ID matches the dog tags" replied Ducky.

"Also, how coincidental that he was killed JFK style and he was born on the same day, not the same year that he was assassinated?"

"Yes Tony, but our Sergeant was not an American president" stated Ducky.

"Good point, still a coincedence"

"Maybe not, could be a copycat"

"JFK didn't have his teeth removed by germ-phobic dentists"

"Well nah DiNozzo, I said could be, not was a copycat!"

--

**Back at NCIS headquarters:**

"It just does not make sense!"

"What doesn't make sense, David?" questioned Tony pinching the bridge of his nose, remembering his last trip to the dentist.

"Why pull someone's teeth AFTER they're dead? I can understand pulling them while they're alive, but surely not dead, I know one thing for sure, they did not pull his teeth to hide his identity because they did not take his ID or remove his finger pads"

"Quite true, Gibbs wants us to narrow down the list of suspects" sighed Tony.

"Okay, firstly we can eliminate the dentists on base, they all have airtight alibis and multiple witnesses to vouch for their whereabouts" said Ziva.

Ppicking up Sergeant Gunn's medical file and handing it to the medical history for anyone who had experience in dentistry, _nothing_, then his dental history, all of his dental appointments were filled by the dentists on base apart from one.

"Ziva!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ziva stood behind Tony reading what he had just found."He went for a root canal off base three months ago, and was due for a check up yesterday, but it was never recorded in that he got there and was treated, he hasn't been to the base dentists since. The dental surgeons are married, own their own practice, have their home built on the back, Kirby and Joel Meredith, both college graduates who went to dentistry school in Washington, live in Manassas"

"How come he wasn't seeing any of the base dentists?" asked Tony.

"Had a row with them over something stupid at the bar, it turned into 'you screwed my teeth up', base dentists told him to go see a dentist off base if he wasn't pleased with what they were doing, which he did just that" announced Gibbs as he walked in.

"DiNozzo go interview Kirby and Joel, take David with you"--

Tony and Ziva pulled up to a large grey and white painted weatherboard house, green lawn and no garden apart from two large elm trees. They approached the front door and knocked."Mr and Mrs Meredith, NCIS, we need to ask you some questions"A few seconds later a petite blonde woman answered the door."NCIS eh? I have no idea what you want from my husband and I but, please, come in and don't forget to take your shoes off!!!"Tony and Ziva shared a strange look but didn't question the need to take their shoes off, they weren't dirty after they walked into the lounge room Ziva looked back over her shoulder and noticed that Kirby had a cleaning agent and a cloth in her hand scrubbing away at the area on the wall that Tony had touched as he was removing his shoes.'_Germ phobic alright' _she thought. A man who was no taller than 5"4 appeared from the kitchen extending his hand, this was obviously the husband.

"Joel Meredith, what can we do for NCIS today?"Tony and Ziva took a seat on the couch noticing Joel and Kirby's worried faces when they sat down but ignored them anyway."We are investigating the murder of Sergeant Thomas Gunn, you two performed various dental treatments on him, is this correct?" questioned Ziva."Yes it is, he came to us about three maybe four months back, saying that he needed a new dentist because he wasn't getting along with his on base dentist, we gave him a root canal, he was supposed to come back two days ago for a check up to see how it was going, but never showed" confidently replied Kirby.

"What else can you tell us about Sergeant Gunn?" enquired Tony."Wasn't a very private person, talked a lot, often made jokes about nothing in particular"

"Did you ever spend time with Sergeant Gunn outside of a dentist patient situation?""No, but we ran into him a few times while we were out, occasionally we would stop for a quick chat, but nothing else"

Tony sighed, this was going nowhere."Okay, thank you both for your time, have a nice day"Kirby showed Tony and Ziva out.

"Tony, there is no way that they could have moved Sergeant Gunn on their own, they are both far too small to move him, he was a big man""True David, but we'll find out how they did that soon enough"--

**Abby's lab:**"Look who's here to join the party! It's Tony and Ziva!!!" squealed Abby as she ran away from her computer and Gibbs to engulf them both in a hug."Abs, can't breathe""Oops, sorry Tony"Abby skipped back to her computer and began tapping the keys again."So guys, how were the dentists?""A little weird, Kirby got a bit mushy when Tony touched the wall""You mean gushy" Tony quickly corrected Ziva before Abby could make a joke about Kirby and Tony touching the wall.

"Abby we don't think they could have dumped his body on their own, they are both very small people, the husband is hardly five foot four, Kirby isn't even as tall as him""Well, you're in luck today, Ducky got me to test some swabs from the Sergeant-""Am I going to want to know where these swabs came from?" interrupted Tony."Maybe, depends if you eat lunch and think about someone sticking a cotton bud down your throat""Very picturesque" said Tony sarcastically."Now as I was saying" continued Abby "I put the swabs in the mass spec, and as I expected all the key ingredients of chloroform were in it! Oh and Ducky wanted me to tell you that he had rope burn on his arms and legs and a lot of skin was scraped off his back, I tested that and it contained concrete granules""He was tied up and dragged along the concrete?" asked Ziva. A/N: I'm hoping I got all the forensic aspects right, I have no knowledge of forensics apart from what they tell us in the show, if I didn't get it correct, feel free to inform me of how it should be (:


End file.
